Kou
Kou is a Chinese monkey youkai with an appearance of a young fifth year primary school girl, who shares a consciousness with the Fighting Buddha God Sun Wukong (or Son Goku in Japanese). Also, similar to Aria H. Kanzaki, she has part of the Hihiirokane (Scarlet Irokane) embedded within her chest containing a part of the Scarlet Blazing Goddess. She is the fighting representative of Ranpan during the Far Easter Warfare (FEW) conflict and was part of Greneda. However, she became a part of Deen when Sun Wukong surrendered to Kinji Tohyama, which both Kou and Sun have a crush on. Appearance Kou has the appearance of a 5th grader with straight long black hair going down to her feet, crimson-colored eyes and an orange tail, which has wrapped around her waist like belt. When Kou becomes Sun, two horns appear on top of her head and has an blank expression look showing an impression of eternal omniscience. Kou wears a Nagoya Butei Girl's School sailor suit, which is trimmed short everywhere leaving her entire abdomen exposed and does not wear any undergarments. Personality Kou has an artificial split personality of Kou and Sun. According to Kinji, Kou is a timid, weak-willed, meek, kind youkai who is very loyal to the Ranpan for giving her a chance to live in modern society. However, she is a afraid of Sun due to being unable to stop her from acting when she is out and feels responsible for her actions. Also, she does not want to be used by humans or see unnecessary death and seems to respect strong, kind people. In additions, she has the tendency to speak in third person. However, following the Ranpan defeat, she starts becoming more confident in herself.Volume 15, Chapter 1 Sun Wukong is the complete opposite of Kou, who likes both love and war to the point of being excited when she meets people with strong fighting spirit and will attack them. This was displayed as shown when she attacked Kinzou Tohyama (GIII) with her Nyoibou.Volume 12, Chapter 5 Also, while fighting she may taunt her enemies like when she spanked her butt at Kinji,Volume 13, Chapter 4 and will pursue her enemies by foot until they are defeated.Volume 13, Chapter 5 However, she will fall in love with very strong people like Kinji, but gets really mad if they are not faithful to their declaration of love as shown when Kinji called Shirayuki Hotogi for help. Background Kou was a originally a Chinese monkey youkai with no family, money, and stuck in the appearance of a little girl to where she joined the Ranpan in the modern day to have a place to live and survive in modern society. About 1,400 years ago, a Japanese emperor locked Kou away in a cave prison for three years and where they inserted the Buddha War God, Sun Wukong, consciousness into her as part of an experiment for the emperor to become a god.Volume 13, Chapter 3 This caused Kou and Sun to have two distinct consciousness within the same body with a flaw of Sun being unable to express herself unless Kou allows it. The only person capable of managing the exchange in ancient times was Xuanzang, who became good friend of Kou. However, the Ranpan wanted to use Sun for their own selfish reasons and had Patra create an artifact known as Patra's Key so they could forcibly change Kou into Sun. During World War II, Kou was used as soldier to fight, where at one point she was captured by the Japanese and forced to test her Nyoibou ability on the Battleship Yamato armor. However, she managed to escape.Volume 14, Chapter 2 Quote * (Kou meeting Kinji): "No, no that's not me! Kyaaaa!" (Volume 13, Chapter 3) * (Kou being a gofer): "K-Kou was...on an errand for Cao Cao to buy golden egg noodles from a shop in North Point. If they're not from that shop. Cao Cao says: 'no way,' so I came on a bicycle." (Volume 13, Chapter 3) * (Kou atonement to Kinji): "Kou...Kou can't do anything except die in order to apologize. As soon as we leave the temple, you should shoot me. Japanese never give up, even at the very end, but if the time comes Chinese capable of doing so. Since you caught me, it must be Kou's time." (Volume 13, Chapter 3) * (Kou reply to Kinji refusal to kill her): "But that night, I killed your younger brother. Sun killed him, but Kou is responsible for not stopping her. Sun enjoyed feeling his fighting spirit, it excited her...and she attacked. Kou couldn't stop Sun. Now...Kou can't stop Sun. Sun is a terrifying woman...Kou, is afraid of Son." (Volume 13, Chapter 3) * (Kou explaining about her and Sun): "Kou and Sun are two distinct consciousnesses in the same body. They are very different, but the two inhabit the same body. Usually, Kou is in control. But when it's time to fight, I use Son...Kou didn't create Sun. An ancient emperor of Wa--Japan, came and taught the mikos a secret art. They locked Kou in a cave-prison for three years and inserted a war god's consciousness into her. That's who Sun is...The emperor wanted to become a god. Kou was an experiment...From the experiment they discovered the flaws in the secret art. Sun shouldn't be able to express herself unless Kou allows it...but there was a way to effect the change for the outside. Ranpan learned that technique. They called it 'Patra's key,' and it was created by an Egyptian." (Volume 13, Chapter 3) * (Kou telling Kinji about herself): "Kou..doesn't have any family, doesn't have any money, and I'll always be a little girl. Nowadays, I didn't know how I would live. Ranpan saved me. Ranpan gives its rich members position and prestige in exchange for money--with that money, they help those without any family, get them a family register, an education, and a place to work. Because of Ranpan's help. Kou is able to live in modern society." (Volume 13, Chapter 3) * (Kou warning Kinji about Sun): "What I will now say is separate from our previous understanding, but these words are out of respect. If negotiations do not go well, and Kou becomes Sun...If you and I end up fighting, at that point I beg you to please kill me. As a war god, Sun likes love and war. Someone as strong as you are, she will fall in love with you, and at the start you should flirt with her. if you seize that initiative, you will be able to kill her. That is your only chance to kill her...'Patra's Key' invokes Sun strongly. I'm saying: Kou will not be able to stop Sun." (Volume 13, Chapter 3) Trivia * Sun Wukong Japanese translation is Son Goku, the main character of the Dragonball series. * Sun Wukong is both the youngest character in appearance and oldest character in actual age to get Kinji into Hysteria Mode. * Kou is the second youkai to appear in the series after Tamamo. * Kou is afraid of dogs. * Kou favorite food is bananas. * Kou is similar to Kinji as they are both gofers for their respective organizations. References Category:Greneda Category:Deen Category:Female Category:Ranban Category:Supernatural User Category:Hidan no Aria Characters